


Their Light

by VoidySkelecat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Squenix is why we can't have nice things, That guy in the mask? that wasn't Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidySkelecat/pseuds/VoidySkelecat
Summary: Aera, Ardyn, Gilgamesh, and a field of green.Set before Episode Ardyn: Prologue





	Their Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a prologue for a longer fic that I just couldn't get anywhere with. I wanted to share what I had, so I changed a few lines and here we are! 
> 
> This is short, but sweet.

Steel bit steel, a startled cry filled the air, and Ardyn Lucas Caelum, Chosen King of Lucis fell backwards with all the grace of a sap drunk dualhorn. Aura winced as her betrothed the hit the ground and the breath was knocked clean from his lungs. He attempted to rise, lost his balance, and fell once more. Now Aera had to bite back the peel of laughter that was building in her throat.

Three chocobos (gold, white, and black) briefly looked up from their feast of sweet grasses to gawk at the humans before creeing softly and returning to their meal.

“Don't kill him, Gil!”

The giant of a man turned his head and shook it. “He’s incompetent. Deplorably so. It's a miracle he's still alive, Aera.”

“Hey-” Ardyn's blade rose to catch the giant's greatsword before it could cleave him in two. He hadn't risen fully, and was now forced to kneel before his shield. If Gilgamesh had a less imposing figure, it would have been comical.

“Please Gil, my dearest friend, I can't fight you on the ground.”

“No. No daemon, nor enemy soldier will give you the chance to rise, my prince, and neither will I. Fight me off, or surrender.”

 _Or die_. Ardyn thought. He called a blade into the hand pressed to the dirt and flung it as he was forced backwards. His body vanished with a flash or blue light, only to reappear nearly a yard away, carried by the sword. As he vanished Gilgamesh's greatsword slammed down and buried itself in the earth. Before the soldier could recover, the flat side of an axe, and the heels of his charge, caught him dead in the chest. He fell backwards with a mighty clatter of armor as a blade pressed itself against the skin of his throat. Two eyes, the color of a winter lake, shone down at him, shining with triumph.

“Oh, how the mighty do fall!” Ardyn crowed, “Do you concede?”

Gilgamesh was silent a moment, and Ardyn pressed the blade closer. Droplets of blood ran down the skin.

 _Good_ , Gilgamesh thought.

“I concede.”

Ardyn rose from Gilgamesh, and his shield followed. “You're learning.”

“In leaps and bounds,” Aera agreed as she crossed the stretch of field to meet them. “Now come to me, my love, I'm certain Gil managed to break your ribs again.”

Her tone was accusatory, but the look she gave them was one of mingled pride and warmth.

Ardyn winced, but returned the smile and obliged. He gazed at her like a man drunk on the wines of the Astrals as her fingers, delicate as birds’ bones, pressed to his chest and glowed with a healing light. He leaned in, pressing his lips to her cheek in a chaste, childlike kiss.

Gilgamesh looked away and banished his blade to the Armiger, vocalizing exaggerated disgust.

Aera turned her head. “Oh, don't be like that Gil. We both know you get the exact treatment.”

Ardyn pulled away from her, abashed. His cheeks had gone beet red.

“Preposterous,” Gilgamesh replied.

“Please, I've seen how you two act when you think no one's watching,” her eyes flashed with mischief. “I may be his betrothed, but I know where Ardyn's heart lies.”

She batted her eyes at him and he had to resist the urge to shove her.

“Aera, don't say such things! My heart belongs to you.” Ardyn insisted.

Gilgamesh remained silent, grateful for the protection of his mask. Aera would tease him with

“I know,” Aera replied, “but look, you’ve got two hands!”

“Oh my, Aera, you’re absolutely correct!”

Gil smiled behind his mask and shook his head.

Gil, get over here, there’s something I want to test!”

He did not hold his ground.


End file.
